


One Mistake

by NatLannister



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, zed just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: Zed made many mistakes that night, the first was taking Addison's moonstone necklace and the second was letting her run into Seabrook Powerplant. He never expected the powerplant to explode nor that his mistake would cost Addison her life (but not really).
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	One Mistake

Addison’s face went from shock to hurt when Zed admitted he took her moonstone necklace. It was the ultimate betrayal and something the cheerleader never saw coming. She blinked away her tears and grabbed the necklace from Zed. 

Tying the necklace around her, she closed her eyes hoping to finally discover her true self. She turned towards her best friend with glee to see if she was part of the wolf pact. “Am I a werewolf?” she asked. She already knew the answer from Bree’s sad face, but she needed to hear it. 

“You’re beautiful Addison, but the same beautiful you have always been.”

Now the cheerleader couldn’t control her tears. Not only did her boyfriend betray her trust, but now she had no idea where she belonged. 

She ran towards the powerplant, wanting to be alone. The wolf pact and her fellow students did not need to see her break down into a sobbing mess. When she reached the building, she darted inside it, ignoring the calling of her name. 

********

Zed felt like a huge jerk. He knew he should have chased after Addison, but he thought she should be alone. The wolves glared daggers at him. “You are such a selfish asshole, Zed” Willa spat at him, folding her arms over her chest. “You were so busy trying to make Addison perfect, you pushed her away.”

He knew the alpha was right and he needed to make this right. The zombie turned to go after Addison, when he heard commotion over by his dad. He heard the worker say the explosions were turned back on. “Addison” he screamed, running at full speed to the powerplant. He only made it a couple steps before the bombs went off and he was sent flying backwards into Bonzo’s arms. 

“No no no no” Zed cried out, pushing out of his friend’s grasp. The power plant crashed onto the ground and debris went flying out almost hitting the gathered crowd. 

Zed’s mind went blank, it only had one thought, Addison. His mind refused to let him think the worst. His body went into autopilot as he walked towards the burning building. 

He snapped out of his daze just in time to see his dad tackling him to the ground. He had tears falling down his face. “You can’t go in there son.”

“But Addison’s in there” Zed sobbed out, not being able to control his emotions. 

“No one could have survived that blast, not even a monster. I’m so sorry.”

Zed went limp into his dad’s arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Behind the zombie was the rest of the Seabrook school, who were just as sad as Zed. Bree was crying against Bonzo and the werewolves were howling in sadness. 

No one could believe Addison was gone. She had so much life in her and it was taken by a dumb mistake. 

Somehow Zed ended up making it home. It all went by in a blur, he was pretty sure Bonzo carried him, while Eliza tried to console him. The second he saw his house, he ran up the stairs, not even acknowledging his dad and sister.

He laid onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, wishing he was the one who had died instead of Addison. 

The next morning Zoey tried to make her brother get out of bed, but he wouldn’t budge. The whole situation was his fault. He should have never taken Addison’s necklace. He broke her trust and in her final moments she felt betrayed by the person who was supposed to always have her back. 

Eventually Zoey gave up on cheering up her brother. Her and her dad sat downstairs at breakfast in silence, they could hear Zed’s sobs in the kitchen. 

The prawn was cancelled for the evening to give the students time to mourn. The werewolves cried for the loss of their friend, but also for the destruction of the moonstone. They only had days left before their necklaces ran out of energy. Everything was crumpling around them. 

Bucky stayed with his aunt and uncle to try to help console them, but he was a mess like them. Seabrook was supposed to be a perfect town where no one got hurt. He wasn’t supposed to lose his cousin and certainly not like that. 

Bree chose to be with the zombies during this tough time. Her and Bonzo had grown closer and being with him helped her to not sob uncontrollably. Eliza stayed with them too. The zombie had no idea how to process the loss. 

No one knew how to process the loss of Addison. 

The depressing evening was interrupted by tremors rocking the small town. Bree, Eliza, and Bonzo ran outside when the zombie town began to shake. The ground was splitting open and seemed to be going straight towards the school. “What’s happening?” Bree asked, clutching Bonzo’s arm in fear. 

“I don’t know but whatever it is seems to be coming from the powerplant” Eliza answered. “It could have something to do with the moonstone.” Bonzo suggested they should check on Zed and his family to make sure they were alright.

The three of them headed over to Zed’s house and realized all the lights were out. Zoey and her dad were sitting outside. “He won’t leave his room” Zed’s father told the Eliza when she approached them. “Maybe you can get him to come down.”

“Stay down here, I’ll talk to Zed alone” Eliza informed her two friends. She needed some alone time with Zed.

The house was dead silent as she made her away up the stairs. She knocked on the door and when she got no answer, she pushed it open.

In the dark room, the zombie could make out a figure in the bed tucked away under the covers. Quiet sobs left Zed’s mouth and Eliza’s heart broke for her friend. “Hey Zed” she soothed, sitting at the edge of his bed. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, Eliza” Zed answered, his voice laced with sarcasm. “Just dealing with the death of the love of my life.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is” he screamed, throwing the covers off of himself. “I took her necklace and made her feel alone. I caused her to run off and I didn’t even try to stop her. I let her go into the powerplant. I could have easily run after her, but I didn’t.”

Eliza cut Zed off by pulling him into a hug. “Addison would never want you to blame yourself or put yourself down. She loved you.”

“And I let her down.” The two remained embraced and Eliza knew it would take a long time for Zed to forgive himself and heal. 

The creaking of the stairs signaled more coming to Zed’s room. The door swung open and the zombie saw glowing blue eyes staring at them. “Wyatt?” Eliza gasped, unsure of why the werewolf was there.

“Why are you here?” Zed questioned, pushing away from his friend. 

“I’m not here by choice, zombie. Willa sent me here to collect you. She believes the moonstone survived the blast.”

“So.”

“Well if the stone could survive the blast then maybe there is a chance Addison did too.”

Before Wyatt even finished his sentence, Zed was out of bed and running down the stairs. The rest of the wolf pack was waiting outside the house. “Why do you think your stone survived?”

“I can sense it through the ground” Willa answered, pointing to the tremors. “There is an opening in the school. Now are you coming with us or do you wish to go back to bed and cry.”

“I’m going.”

The alpha smiled and ordered her wolves to head toward the school. Eliza and Wyatt came running out the house and joined the back of the wolves. Once outside under the lamps, Eliza could see just how bad Zed looked.

He was paler than usual and his eyes were beat red from all the crying he had been doing. She grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She didn’t want her friend to have too much hope of finding Addison. He might not recover if he set his hopes too high. 

Bonzo and Bree joined them and Bree held onto Zed’s other hand. “I sent out a mass text to the school. Maybe they can help us find the stone and Addison.”

Eliza shot Bree a look, and the cheerleader seemed to understand. She didn’t speak of Addison again. 

The school was packed with students. The whole cheer squad was there and even some of the football team. Bucky greeted Bree and pulled her aside so he could be caught up. 

The school was locked, but it didn’t slow the werewolves down. Wynter smashed the glass on the front door with her fist. “I had the key” Bucky told them after the glass shattered. 

“Should have said it sooner” Wynter mocked, wiping the glass from her hand. 

Just like Willa predicted there was a giant hole in the ground by the gym. Everyone could see a purple light shining from beneath it. “The stone is near '' the alpha said and she hoped so was Addison. 

She took the lead and entered the hole. It didn’t seem very sturdy and was on the brink of collapse. “We need to get the stone and get out fast. This place could crash at any second.”

“I’m not leaving without Addison” Zed spoke, his voice was soft like a whisper from all the crying but the wolves heard him and agreed. 

Zed quickly took the lead, pushing in front of Willa. He started off walking, then it turned into a run. The chamber where the light was coming from got closer with each step. He ignored the wolves and his friends telling him to slow down. He arrived in the chamber first and saw the stone. 

He spun around the room, looking in all directions for his Addison. He didn’t see her anywhere and was about to give up, when werewolves entered the room. Their attention wasn’t on the stone, but something above it. 

The zombie followed their gaze and saw Addison floating above the moonstone surrounded by a purple shield. She looked perfectly fine, no cuts or bruises. It was almost like she was sleeping. 

“Does the moonstone usually do that?” Eliza asked when she and the rest of the school came into the chamber. 

“No, this is definitely new for us” Willa responded, still completely shocked by the scene in front of her. 

Zed tried to get her down, but he couldn’t get a good grasp onto the shield. After multiple attempts to get Addison down, Zed knew it would be no use. “Maybe if we move the stone then the shield will move with it” the zombie guessed, knowing they needed to get out of the chamber. It was vibrating like crazy and debris was starting to fall from the ceiling. 

The zombies, humans and werewolves all worked together and lifted the stone. When the moonstone moved, so did Addison. She continued to hover over the stone, in her sleeplike state. 

The second all the students got out of the tunnel and back in the school, the hole collapsed in on itself. “Now what?” Eliza asked, trying to catch her breath. The moonstone was heavy.

“First things first, werewolves recharge your necklace” the alpha commanded, taking charge of the situation. Her pack came first. Once she was satisfied with her pact, she focused her attention onto the cheerleader. “I think the wolf elders will be able to help us. They know the most about the stone.”

“Does that mean we have to carry the stone all the way to the forbidden forest?” Eliza questioned, already knowing the answer.

“I’d carry the stone 100 miles if it meant getting Addison back” Zed remarked, reminding his friend of their goal. Save Addison. 

Everyone agreed to get the stone back to the wolf cave. Willa gave everyone a short break before the students picked up the stone again. She guided them to the wolf cave, knowing the elders were going to kill her for bringing humans and zombies to their home. No one complained during the journey, even Bucky kept his mouth shut. 

Zed wondered how everything would have played out if he didn’t take Addison’s necklace. Would they have still gone to prawn together and found the moonstone. If the situation wasn’t so dire, this could have been a perfect evening with his girlfriend. His eyes never left Addison during the walk to the wolf’s den. He kept hoping she would open her eyes and let him know she was okay.

When the cave came into view, the humans picked up their pace. They were nearing exhaustion and didn’t have much energy left. Willa howled, alerting their presence and asking for help. 

Werewolves of all ages ran from the cave and grabbed onto the stone, while the humans fell onto the ground. The only one who remained standing was Bucky. He was covered in sweat, but he wouldn’t give up. He told the cheerleaders and other students to go home and tell Addison’s parents what was happening. Bree stayed behind with Bucky. She just needed to catch her breath and regain some of her strength. She wouldn’t leave her best friend’s side. 

The school president and Bree caught up the wolves and entered the cave. “Elders we need your help and guidance” Willa implored, placing the moonstone in the center of her home. 

Zed watched in awe as an ancient werewolf emerged from the shadows. She walked with a cane, was covered in wrinkles and gray hair. 

“Oh great Willow please help us save our friend” Willa begged, falling to her knees.

The old werewolf looked up at Addison, her expression was impossible to read. She whispered to the wolf standing next to her and Zed started to grow impatient. 

“Please just tell me she will be okay” Zed begged, earning a growl from Wynter for speaking to her elder. “I can’t lose her. I will do anything you need.”

Willow shushed the zombie and approached him. “I have only seen this happen one other time in my life. It was before Seabrook settlers took our stone. We had hidden the stone deep underground. The only way to the stone was through a thin and narrow tunnel. When the tunnel started to fall in on itself one day, my mate ran in to get the stone.’

‘The moonstone protected him from the rocks and shielded him just like your friend. I thought the stone only protected werewolves.”

“We thought she was the great alpha” Wyatt interjected “but when she put on the necklace she didn’t turn into one of us.”

“Very interesting” the elder marveled, reaching up to touch the shield. “Maybe the moonstone protected her because she was wearing our necklace or maybe Addison is more special than she seems.”

She turned to Zed and smiled. “Whatever the reason may be, I know how to get her down.” 

Relief washed over the zombie, as he knew he would be reunited with his cheerleader soon. “Werewolves, everyone put your necklace on the stone. And howl to the moon.” Every werewolf in the cave gathered around the moonstone and began to howl.

The stone lit up, illuminating a bright purple color. The shield around Addison also began to glow and she slowly started to float down to the floor. The purple light faded away from the cheerleader and Zed caught her right before she hit the ground. 

She appeared to be fine and he could hear her breathing. His eyes filled with happy tears. “Thank you” he cried to Willow.

The elder placed her hand on Zed. “What you have with Addison, reminds me of what I used to have with my mate. Never let her go.” 

Zed promised to never take their relationship for granted. Willow was content with the answer and hobbled back to her room. Willa thanked her for helping them and then crouched next to Zed. “You are lucky” she told him “don’t mess it up. She loves you for you, don’t try to pretend to be what you aren’t.”

“I won’t” Zed swore, and he made another promise to himself. He would protect Addison till the day he died. 

Bucky, Bree, Eliza, Bonzo and the rest of the wolf pack surrounded Zed, waiting for their friend to open her eyes. Addison began to stir and cracked open her eyes. She blinked a couple times to take her surroundings. “What happened?” she asked when she saw Zed sobbing . Then she realized everyone surrounding her was crying. “Did something bad happen?”

All Zed could do was pull into a hug and cry against her shoulder. It became a giant group hug and Addison decided to wait to ask questions until everyone had calmed down. 

The group sat there for a while, just taking in Addison’s lively presence. They calmed down after some time, but it was hard to switch emotions from mourning a friend to being happy she is alive. 

The group slowly dissipated until it was just Zed tightly clinging to the cheerleader. Addison wanted to be mad at her boyfriend for how he had acted, but she didn’t have the energy to do so. All her anger melted away when she saw just how sad he was and desperate to hold her. 

The girl stood up and dragged the zombie out of the cave. She told the others to give her a couple minutes. Zed clearly needed some alone time, he was turning into a sobbing mess. 

They walked to a patch of rocks and then Addison had Zed sit down. “What’s wrong?” she asked in concern. For as long as they had been dating she had never seen her boyfriend act like this. All he could do was cry. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

“I thought you were dead” he wailed, losing control of his emotions. “It was all my fault. I pushed you away and didn't even try to run after you. You were gone and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m here now.”

“No thanks to me.”

Now it was Addison’s turn to cry. She hated how guilty the zombie felt. “Walk me through what happened, my memory is a bit fuzzy.”

“I took your necklace and you were so mad at me” Zed began, his voice shaky from all the crying. “It was wrong of me, I broke your trust. I would understand if you want to end our relationship because I hurt you.”

“Zed stop” Addison soothed, looking right into the zombie’s eyes. “I love you and one fight is not going to break us up. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. You came clean to me and didn’t try to lie to cover up taking the necklace. Everything is forgiven.”

She leaned in and gave Zed a gentle kiss on the lips. “What happened after that?”

“You ran into the powerplant, and then my dad said something went wrong with the explosives and they turned back on. I tried to run to you, but I couldn’t make it. We all thought you were dead.”

“But I’m not dead. Everything worked out.”

“I know it’s just my mind keeps seeing you run into the building and then the explosion and how helpless I felt.”

There was no way she could fix Zed overnight. The whirlwind of emotions he had experienced in 24 hours had messed him up physically and mentally. “I won’t leave you again” the cheerleader reassured, squeezing the zombie’s hand. “Now let’s back to the others and go home.”

Pieces of her memory came back on the walk to the werewolf’s cave. She remembered going into the powerplant and running inside it. She remembered the building shaking and then a blast of heat so hot, she thought she was going to melt. And then nothing. She must have been standing over the moonstone when the explosion went off. 

Back at the cave, Addison gave the werewolves a hug and bid them a goodnight. She would come visit them again, but she wanted to get back to Seabrook to see her parents.

Bree and Bucky stuck by the cheerleader’s side on the way back to their town. They tried to engage her in small talk, but she wasn’t interested. Her curt responses to their questions, quickly shut them up. Addison just wanted to sleep and deal with everything when she woke up. 

Her parents were waiting outside their house with their arms wide open. Addison ran into their arms and she felt their tears against her shoulder. “Thank goodness you are okay.”

“Can we talk more about it tomorrow? I’m exhausted, I don’t think my brain can handle anymore questions or people telling me how I was dead.”

“Sure honey go to bed.”

She waved her friends goodnight and promised to call them tomorrow. Bree left with Bonzo and Eliza and she knew she would hear an earful from Bree later. Bucky went back to his home, but made sure to give Addison a hug before he left.

When it was just her and Zed, she gave her boyfriend another kiss. “Go home and rest. Come over when you wake up” Addison ordered him. She was concerned about his health. 

“I promise.”

Satisfied with the answer, Addison went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She fell asleep instantly. 

Zed pretended to walk home, but really he just went into Addison’s backyard and sat under her window. He made it his goal to always look after and protect her. He would never come this close to losing her again. 

He had nearly dozed off when the light in the backyard flipped on. Addison’s father Dale stood in the backdoor. “You can’t sleep outside, Zed. Come in” he told him, moving away from the door. 

The zombie relculanty entered the house. Dale offered him some water and food. Zed gladly accepted the food and was surprised by just how hungry and thirsty he was. He had no idea when he last ate. 

“Why were you outside my house at this ungodly hour?”

“I can’t leave Addison. I’m scared I’ll lose her again.”

Dale frowned and guided his daughter’s boyfriend to the living room. They both sat down on the couch, adjacent to each other. “I understand your fears, why else do you think I am awake. It is impossible to predict the future. It is also impossible to be with someone 24/7 without driving each other crazy and causing more damage than good.”

“I just don’t know what to do. These past couple days I have made so many mistakes and hurt her.”

“Own your mistakes and just try not to make them again. No one is perfect, not even humans. Addison is a very forgiving person. I don’t think she can stay mad at anyone for long, especially you. She is a special girl and can see people for who they truly are.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you and Missy hated monsters.”

The man shook his head. “We do not hate you. Just like you, we have made mistakes. Our perception of monsters has always been black and white and we are trying our best to change. Missy shouldn’t have enacted the monster laws again and she was going to ban them again this week. Sometimes we let fear guide us, but we are changing.”

Maybe Zed hadn’t messed up as bad as he thought. If humans can make mistakes too, then maybe he wasn’t a horrible monster. He needed to look past what had happened in the past couple days and move forward. He had to earn back Addison’s trust and fix his relationship with the werewolves. He had to look on the bright side of things, his girlfriend was alive and still wanted to be with him. 

“Thank you for the advice Dale. I will take your words to heart.” He stood up from the couch. “I guess I should probably go home.”

“Oh, I was just about to offer to let you stay the night here. But you are more than welcome to go home, I could drive you back.”

“No” Zed interrupted, a smile spreading across his face. “I’d like to stay here and be with Addison when she wakes up.”

“I’ll go get the blow up mattress. Why don’t you go find some blankets in the closet.”

“Don’t you have a spare bedroom.”

“I do, but I would have thought you’d want to sleep in Addison’s room.”

Zed realized he should probably just keep his mouth closed, before he talked himself out of the offer. He went to the closest and grabbed two blankets, then headed upstairs. Dale was waiting for him outside his daughter’s room. They quietly snuck in and Zed put down the mattress down next to her bed.

He thought about sneaking into bed with her, but he didn’t want to disrespect Dale. This had been a great bonding moment for them and he didn’t want to ruin it. “Thank you” he whispered to the man. “I’ll watch over her.”

“I know you will” he responded, closing the door.

The zombie layed down on the mattress and fell asleep listening to Addison’s snores, knowing he was never going to let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! Please like and comment on my story if you liked it!


End file.
